Comfort
by JLaw13
Summary: A Steve and Wanda one shot, rated M for smut, post Civil War, Steve and Wanda are on the run together, but want to be more than just friends.


Steve watched Wanda as she slept. She hadn't been the same since The Raft. It was clear that everyone had had it rough there, but Steve could tell that Wanda had been treated differently than the others. She was so powerful, so strong, so incredible. And people were afraid of it. After Steve freed Sam, Wanda, Clint and Scott from the Raft, they had all gone their separate ways. Clint and Scott took a plea bargain and were back with their families, and Sam was in Wakanda with Bucky. Wanda hadn't felt comfortable staying in one place, so Steve had offered to travel around Europe with her for a bit, just until the air had cleared, and it was safer. Because they were on the run alone, Steve and Wanda had been sharing a room recently, and more often than not, Wanda crawled into Steve's bed, looking for comfort from her nightmares. Steve liked Wanda at night. She looked peaceful when she slept, and it was a nice change from her usual anxious personality. He wanted to help her, he wanted to save her from all of the horrible things that had happened to her, but he couldn't. And it tortured him. Suddenly, Wanda let out a small cry. Steve sat up, ready to be there for her, to hold her until she was peaceful again. Wanda's eyes opened and locked on Steve. Her eyes were so beautiful. Steve had been thinking about Wanda a lot lately. There was so much about her to think about. The way her mouth twitched when he told a bad joke. The way she ran her fingers through her hair. The way she bit her lip when she was nervous. Everything about her was exquisite. Steve knew he shouldn't be thinking about his teammate like this, but he couldn't help it. She astounded him, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her, touch her, and make all the pain that she had felt on The Raft go away.

"Steve?" Wanda's voice brought him back to reality.

"What's up Wanda?" He asked gently.

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

"Of course." Steve moved over to give Wanda room to snuggle up beside him. They lay together for a moment in silence, Wanda's large green eyes fixed on Steve's piercing blue ones. Without thinking, Steve brought a hand up to brush some hair out of her face. He quickly retreated his hand when he realized what he had done, but Wanda surprised him by leaning in and pressing a soft, gentle, quick kiss to his lips.

"Wanda I-" Steve began, but was cut off by Wanda wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her close to him.

"Steve, I don't know if you want me the way I want you, but I needed to check, because I can't go on pretending that I'm not falling in love with you." Steve was taken aback.

"Wanda of course I want you, I would be insane not to want you, I think about you constantly." Wanda smiled slightly and brought her face right up close to Steve's. She stared at his lips for a brief moment, and then she was kissing him. Her lips parted, and Steve lightly pressed his tongue into her mouth. She tasted of mint and cherry Chapstick. Her hands tangled in his short blonde hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Steve flipped them over, so she was over top of him and pulled his t-shirt off. Wanda had been sleeping in Steve's shirts lately and Steve was hyper aware of the fact that the only thing between Wanda's skin and his own was a pair of quickly dampening underwear. Wanda pulled the shirt up over her head and Steve couldn't contain a gasp.

"Wanda, you're incredible." He murmured and ran his hands over her bare skin. Her nipples were erect and Steve wasted no time in attaching his mouth to one and fondling the other with his hand. Wanda moaned and arched her back into his mouth. The sound of her moan drove him wild. Wanda's hands moved towards the band of Steve's sweatpants. Steve was already straining against the fabric and when Wanda swiftly pulled his pants down, his erection sprang free. She took it in her small hand and used her other to push Steve down, so he was lying down on the bed. Slowly at first, but then faster she moved her hand up and down the shaft, and Steve lost his mind. He couldn't believe the amount of control that Wanda Maximoff had over him, but he wasn't about to let her do all the work. Deftly, he maneuvered them around so that Wanda was the one lying on her back. He kissed his way down her body, and when he reached her legs, he pulled off her underwear and paused.

"Steve, please." Wanda whined, and Steve set himself to work. Her taste was even more potent here, and he loved how she squirmed and writhed underneath his mouth. He especially loved it when she said his name. It made him feel proud that he was the one that got to do this for her. He moved his mouth faster and added his fingers to stimulate her further. He could tell that she was nearing her release and he was desperate to bring her over the edge. Not taking his mouth off of her he murmured,

"Let go baby, let go." And she unravelled. She called his name out and curled her toes into the bedsheets, small pops of red energy exploded from her fingertips. It was incredible. She reached down to grab his face and pulled him up to her.

"Steve," she gasped, her voice breathy and beautiful, "I want you inside of me." Steve didn't need to be told twice, but a nagging thought in the back of his mind stopped him.

"I don't have a condom Wanda." He said dejectedly.

"Oh that's fine," she replied, "I've been on the pill for months." Steve breathed a sigh of relief. "Also," she continued, "I want to be on top." Steve chuckled a little at her abrasiveness, but quickly flipped them back over. She positioned herself, and slowly slid down the length of his shaft. He waited a moment for her to adjust to his size, and then she began to move. He brought his hips up to match her movements and they were in perfect sync. She was amazingly beautiful on top of him, and her hair bounced with his thrusts. Steve had never felt more pleasure in his life. After a short while, Steve neared his release. His thrusts became more erratic and Wanda dug her fingernails into his chest. He wanted to wait until she was ready, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. He moved one of his hands down to her core to help her and suddenly she came. Her walls clamped down on Steve and he released with her. He held her until they were both finished, and then Wanda pulled herself off of him and curled up beside him. He wrapped his arms around her, and wondered what this meant for their relationship. They could never go back to being just teammates and friends, and Steve didn't want that. He was certain that Wanda didn't want that either. Whatever it meant, he was happy, and he had made Wanda happy. That was the only thing that mattered. He kissed the top of her head, and the two of them drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
